


Day 19: Midnight

by Lululeigh



Series: WriteInktober 2019 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inktober 2019, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh
Summary: This drabble is a reminder that I need to take care of myself during the exhausting academic year.
Relationships: Gunter/Summoner | Eclat | Kiran
Series: WriteInktober 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584298





	Day 19: Midnight

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is a reminder that I need to take care of myself during the exhausting academic year.

It was an odd feeling, Gunter noted, to be awake in the middle of the night when he usually slept soundly until morning. Tonight, he had stirred from his slumber for some reason, though he was most puzzled by the empty half of the bed. Stuck in his ways, he normally went to bed earlier than Leigh, but as he checked the clock which told him it was far past midnight, he wondered what could be keeping them away. Rather than lying in bed and pondering over it, he figured he may as well get up to have a drink of water to see what they were up to. As Gunter made his way to the kitchen, he heard the faint sound of someone continuously tapping away on a keyboard, and as he peeked into the dining room, he saw Leigh situated at the table. He only realized as he approached with two glasses of water that Leigh still had not noticed he was awake. He placed one of the glasses to the left of their laptop, which was enough to break their concentration without a scare. They paused the music they had playing and pulled off their headset so that they could hear him.

“Thanks,” Leigh smiled before taking a sip and turning their concentration back to their screen.

“Still working?” Gunter asked as he held onto the back of the chair Leigh was seated in.

“I have to get this draft done tonight so I can edit it before the submission deadline tomorrow.” Leigh exhaled a sigh, their fingers pausing for a moment as they tried to puzzle together the appropriate phrasing for the next sentence. For a split second their eyes wandered to the clock in the bottom corner of the screen, causing them to groan. “Oh god, I didn’t even realize it was almost 2 a.m.!”

“Why not sleep now and wake up in the morning to finish it?” 

Leigh was laughing before he had the chance to finish the suggestion, shaking their head as they continued to furiously type.  “That’s just fooling myself. When have I ever been able to wake up early?” 

Gunter just shook his head at their remark and took a sip of water. “Just don’t exhaust yourself,” he leaned in close so that he could place a kiss on their temple, “Okay? You need to sleep so you can function properly in the morning.”

“I will. I’m almost done!” They gave him a smile of reassurance. “Just a few more lines to this conclusion and I promise I’ll come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read my WriteInktober prompts for 2019! I really enjoy writing small snippets of their lives and I'd love to know what others think of drabbles like this!


End file.
